


走出黑夜

by ashleyfeel



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Babysitting, Dancing, Healing, M/M, Making Time, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“冬日战士？！你要我将唯一的宝贝女儿留在冬日战士手里，从而方便我登上Stark的新型‘校车’？！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	走出黑夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597085) by [suyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari). 



虽然Scott知道没有什么 _官方的_ 奖金池，但他敢打包票，一旦发生什么事，他们所有人——包括他自己——就会请他来做客，把他看作那个挑起任何突发的家庭剧变的始作俑者。所以Paxton在执勤时被枪支射中这事真是令人大吃一惊。多亏了优秀的医疗资源的介入和一份超棒的保险计划，他还可以留在他们身边。但是他的痊愈过程将会耗时耗力。Maggie不想在初期就让Cassie因此受扰，所以Scott留在家里和‘小花生’（注：Scott给Cassie起的昵称）做伴的时间更长了。可惜，超级英雄没有延长假期——尤其是当某一个团队成员的个人能力对任务的成功有着无可估量的价值的时候。因此，当Scott被要求执行一项复仇者任务时，他发现自己面临着一个小小的问题。

“没事的！”Tony发表意见，挥挥手表示不用担心，“FRIDAY可以照顾她！”

在Scott抗议前，AI打击道，“不幸的是，Stark先生，将未成年人单独留在一栋容纳着危险的化学制品、各种各样的武器和一台先进的训练模拟器的建筑里，这违反了几条法律。尽管某人相信一个人工智能有多能胜任此事。”

“JARVIS就可以处理好。”Tony恶声恶气地说。

“JARVIS不再有授权了，由于他的基础——”

“你可真是爱提醒我负责管事又找不到一个像样的助手！”

“Tony！”Scott大喊，制止了这段争吵，“我不能让Cassie一个人呆着。也许我可以叫Hope——”

“噢，你已经有一个保姆了，太棒了！Scott，为什么不早说？优先顺序！现在——”

“——代替我去执行任务。”Scott走向前和Tony商量。

“什么？不行！事实上这和我大声说下面这句话一样痛苦——FRIDAY把这个记到日志里——团队需要 _蚁人_ 参与这个任务。”

“Sir，容我说一句，Barnes中士目前居住在此，而且他没有活动任务，可以请他帮忙。”

Tony露出不太舒服的表情。

“冬日战士？！”Scott气急败坏道，“你要我将唯一的宝贝女儿留在冬日战士手里，从而方便我登上Stark的新型‘校车’？！”

“时间问题才 _是_ 本质。”FRIDAY提醒他们。Scott敢发誓，屏幕角落显示的任务倒计时突然巧妙地变得更显眼了。

“当然不是！”Scott反驳，“Maggie会 _杀_ 了我的！”

 

*~*~*

 

“Cassie，这是Barnes先生。爸爸要处理一些超级英雄事务，他会来照顾你。但是我马上就会回来！”

Cassie点点头，看着前刺客。在Scott看来，这位仁兄没做任何实际努力来使一个小孩放松点。并不是说Cassie有那么敏感——毕竟，她可是 _他的_ 女儿——而是因为这是事情的原则。她冲他露出灿烂的微笑，头发柔软，牙齿缺了几颗。“嗨！”她尖声说，“我真喜欢你的胳膊！是Tony叔叔做的吗？”

天哪。Scott立刻启动脑内恐慌模式，思考他可以多快带女儿逃出这个鹰眼男人的范围。

“这个？”Barnes说，弯起胳膊，扭动几根手指。“不是。在我失去那条真的手臂时，一个秘密的政府机构把它安在我身上的，他们认为它可以让我更厉害。”

Scott对这个男人开放性的诚实政策感到好奇。

“噢，”Cassie不再苦恼了，“你失去真的手臂时痛不痛？”

Barnes耸耸肩，“有点儿，但他们给我打了点东西让我昏迷了，所以只觉得模模糊糊的。”

Cassie朝他走过去，牵起他的手——他可以杀人的金属手——然后用自己小小的手包住它。“你喜欢你的新手臂吗？”她眨着眼问。

“比没有好。”他回答。

Cassie笑了。

“走吧，‘小喷嘴’，”Barnes说，“我们要害得大家迟到了。”

“爸爸再见！”他心爱的‘小花生’立刻说道，松开一只手朝他挥了挥，“任务愉快！”她转回到Barnes身边。Barnes有血肉的那只手塞在口袋里，看起来一点儿也不担心身上多了五十磅的移动重量。她叽叽喳喳地说着话，两人渐行渐远。Scott凝视着他们的背影。

Barnes停在门口，Cassie屏息道，“是美国队长！”

“Steve快点！”Tony在昆氏机上大喊。

Steve无视他，给了Cassie一个笑容，然后看向Barnes，伸出一只手握住这个蜜色皮肤的男人的脖子，停在那儿。Scott猜他们说了什么，因为队长的表情看起来快把眉毛丢掉了。Barnes眼睛闭了很长一段时间，说了一些事，Scott没听清。Steve同样小声地回答了，然后紧紧地抱了一下这个男人，松开时露出一个愉快的微笑。

Cassie在他们旁边蹦蹦跳跳的。Steve再次对着她低头微笑，然后蹲下来，视线和她在一个水平线上。“你一定是Cassie。”他说。

“是的！嗨，美国队长！”她放开Barnes的手，几乎是扑向Steve。Steve结实的双手捉住她，给了她一个拥抱。她尝试用她小小的触手般的四肢环住他。

“最后遇到你很高兴，”他说，“你的爸爸一直说起你，我感觉早就认识你了。”他放下她，让她站在地上，手放到她肩头，“Cassie，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

她立刻点头，嘴巴微张。

“我们不在的时候，你可以替我陪着Bucky吗？”他倾身，大声耳语道，“如果这里只有他一个人的话，他会很孤单。”

Cassie皱起脸，“Bucky？”

“是的，Bucky，”Steve指着Barnes说，“他是我最好的伙伴。”

Cassie像独立日一样被点亮了，“当然可以！！”她喊道，双手迅速抱住Barnes的金属前臂，紧紧地贴着，“我会照顾好他！”

Barnes哼了一声。Steve冲着他笑，然后将灿烂的微笑转向Cassie，“Cassie，非常感谢。知道你会照顾他后，现在我感觉好多了。”

“是的，”她神色庄严地告诉他，“我会照顾他。那么你就好好地做任务，可以吗？”

Steve伸出一只手，笑得难以置信地开怀。Cassie放开了Barnes一点点，就够自己伸出手和Steve握了握。“Cassie，我欠你一次。”

Cassie只是微笑。

 

*~*~*

 

Scott心烦意乱，难以集中精力做事。

“Scott！”Clint呵斥，“伙计，严肃点！蚂蚁爬到我裤子上了！一点也不酷！”

Scott脸红了，“抱歉！”他把它们从弓箭手身上召回来，叹了一口气，“我只是……”

“担心？”Clint挤眉弄眼地问。

Scott瞟了一眼Steve，对方看起来没注意这边——但是那也不能完全保证他 _没在_ 听。

“放松点，”Clint说，“Bucky对与小孩和动物相处很有一手，比和成人在一起还好。相信我，他们不会有事的。”

“不是说我不 _信任_ Barnes。”他回答，声音破碎得快哭出来了。

“FRIDAY，切到保姆镜头！”领航椅上传来Tony的声音。

屏幕亮了，突然之间整个团队都可以看到Cassie安全地在说话。

“你从没看过《绿野仙踪》？”她瞪着Bucky，张开嘴。

“我可能看过，不记得了，”他回答，“它是1945年之前发行的吗？因为那之后就不太可能了。”

“发行？”Cassie像只鸟儿一样尖声叫道。

“就是说电影在剧院里放映。”Bucky解释。

“我不知道！”Cassie大笑着回应。

“我也不清楚，”Barnes淡然地对她说，“FRIDAY——”

AI的声音在昆氏机里回响，“我们有几个版本的《绿野仙踪》可以看，它是Stark先生最喜欢的电影之一。”

Tony清了清嗓子——尴尬，Scott想——但是没做评价。

“好吧，”Barnes说，“给我们放一部最接近原著的。”

“Barnes是个电影‘内行’？”Tony喷了口气，转向Steve，问道。Steve只是露齿一笑。他很开心，Scott猜。

与此同时，Cassie说，“我们可以吃爆米花吗？！”

“你对玉米或者乳制品过敏吗？”Barnes问。

“不，”Cassie回答，摇摇头，辫子一甩一甩的，“我们看电影的时候总是会吃爆米花！”

“那好吧。”Barnes说，伸出手。Cassie跑过去，用他的胳膊绕着自己。“但是，没有可乐。”

“哦。“Cassie叹了一声。除了特殊场合，他们从不让她喝可乐。Scott意识到他或多或少在托付女儿时，忘了把指导手册给那个时间缺失的健忘症患者。

“Bucky会用微波炉。”Clint翻了个白眼。

Scott内疚地吞咽了一下。

“安全条例是就位的。”Tony补充。因为Tony经常把东西点着，没人特别指出来。

Clint靠到椅背上。“他是得了PTSD，”他辩护，“不是残废！Bucky对外物掌握得比Steve好，而Steve醒过来的时间还更长呢！”

Steve的脖子后面红了一点，但他说话时声音依然平稳，“Bucky总是那样，事情到他那儿总是自然而然地被解决。他当场掌握不了的，也能很快学会。”

这也许是他存活了这么久的原因。Scott可以感觉到这个想法在昆氏机里蔓延，好好的气氛有点憋闷。

屏幕上，Bucky和Cassie拿着一碗爆米花、两杯果汁回来，坐到沙发上。Bucky的动作流露出沉默而流畅的杀手印记，Scott猜测就是这种气质令成人远离他，但是Cassie从他旁边爬上去，偎依在他身侧，就像她和双亲相处时一样。Barnes没有反应，但他把爆米花碗平稳地放在右边大腿上，双手搭在沙发靠背上。

“噢，”几分钟后Barnes说，“‘小喷嘴’，你喜欢这些电影？”

“是啊。”Cassie回答。

Barnes嘴角扬起一个奇怪的弧度。

电影成了他们航行时的背景音。

没人真的盯着屏幕，除了Scott，还有Steve偶尔也会看看。Steve倾身向前看着Barnes的表情。Scott觉得紧张感在他的胃里和凝目的Steve之间跳动。本质上说，Steve没有表现出关心——但是对着面罩也很难说。

“那看起来该死的眼熟。”Barnes自言自语。

“Dorothy？”Cassie抬头看着他问道，头撞在他胸口上。

“是的。FRIDAY？”

“在这部影片中扮演Dorothy Gale的是Judy Garland。”

“《红伶秘史》里的那个孩子？”

Steve屏住呼吸。

“1938年的《红伶秘史》，”FRIDAY印证，“发行于1937年；十几岁的Judy Garland唱了——”

“《You  made me love you》，”Barnes和AI同时说出来，“是的，她很棒。我肯定和Becca、Steve一起在一天内把那部片子看了六七次。”

“我从没看过。”Cassie说。她的话被Steve发出的声音盖过了。

“你从没看过《红伶秘史》？”Barnes说。

Cassie摇摇头。

“FRIDAY。”

“1938年的原版《红伶秘史》加入放映队列。”

“谢谢。”

Steve解开安全带，起身。Sam迅速跟上去。骄傲版的美国队长脚步蹒跚地向飞机尾部走去，状态明显崩溃了。

“‘小喷嘴’，你还有什么没看过？”Barnes问Cassie。

“10分钟后抵达。”FRIDAY对全队发出警告，屏幕暗下来。

“孩子们，工作时间到！”Tony说着，屏幕彻底黑了。

 

*~*~*

 

尽管从客观上说，这三天并不是Scott生命中最糟糕的三天，但事实是，这个任务差不多一小时内就成了‘拯救大兵瑞恩’，被迫中止的无线通信，几乎不可能成功的营救行动，这意味着当他们返回时全员负伤，累得睡不着觉。

“FRIDAY，”他们一进入安全空间，Tony就问，“‘速射’中士和‘小虫虫’在做什么？”

“Barnes中士和Lang小姐现在——”

“放出来。”

《Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy》的音乐声充盈了整个昆氏机。屏幕上，Barnes和Cassie在公共休息室里跳舞。家具都被他俩推到边上留出最佳空间。两人都没穿鞋。当被Barnes拉着旋转时，Cassie咯咯笑得厉害。Scott确信她稳稳地站直了，因为Barnes把她护得好好的。

然而，真正令人惊讶的是，Barnes看起来玩得很开心。他笑着对Cassie做鬼脸，对方笑得更大声了，吵着要更多转转，Barnes以令人惊异的优雅和效率完成了。他牵着她在他腿间转来转去，又把她抱起来轻轻往上抛。Cassie高兴得尖叫，双手信任地张开。Barnes接住她，单脚迅速一转，然后将Cassie整个身体完全卷到一边，再重复一次，来回挪动着抓她。

Barnes放下Cassie，沉下身和她视线平齐时，她尖叫着喊道，“再来！”

“‘小喷嘴’，这个怎么样？”他说，然后把她拎起来，用一边肩膀让她在上面滚动。Cassie轻轻松松就适应了，身体下沉时发出兴高采烈的大笑。Barnes抓住她，拉过来，牵起她的手，做了几个令人印象相当深刻的动作，同时伴随着复杂的舞步和大量的旋转跳跃。

直到舞曲结束，他俩都笑容满面。笑声在昆氏机里明显的沉默间回荡。

另一首歌先飘出来，然后他们突然找回了呼吸，互相咧着嘴笑。

“《When the Ants come marching in》？“ Tony皱着鼻头，问道。

Steve翻了个白眼。“《When Johnny Comes Marching Home》，”他纠正，“Glenn Miller。”

“好了，‘小喷嘴’。”Barnes说，牵着Cassie的手站直。他站在她旁边，移动脚步，开始跳动。Cassie先是观看，然后试着跳，咯咯笑着贴着他的手臂保持平衡。

“那是……Charleston舞①？“Clint问。

“Bucky的妈妈是Vaudeville②的重要成员，”Steve答道，“她家每次在城里表演时都会掀起一阵热潮。Bucky继承了她的才华，但是那时候，经济大萧条几乎扼杀了所有娱乐活动。而且他的爸爸是军人，所以……”Steve耸耸肩，“他们首先是Barnes。但是可恶的是这样Bucky就没法引起轰动了，他外公过去经常为此生闷气。”他大笑。“浪费天赋，”他吸了口气模仿得更明显，“也浪费了一张好皮相，你毁了他，‘维尼’！！”Steve一手抚胸，笑得跌靠到座位上，陷入了温馨的回忆中。

Scott看着Barnes领着Cassie做了一个相当棒的尝试，期间一直冲她微笑，用甜蜜的话语和肯定的点头鼓励她。“他有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“ 嗯？”Steve坐起来，把座位转过去，和Scott面对面。“是的，他是四个孩子中的长子，其他全是妹妹。事实上，Bucky是两边唯一的男孩，同辈中只有女孩，”他莞尔一笑，“他有太多的堂表姐妹和亲姐妹了……适得其反，你知道吗？某些人认为全是女性的陪伴会令一个男人心肠柔软……使Buck身强体壮还……”他大笑，“教他怎么说合适的话，做合适的事。直到遇到Peggy之前，我认为没有哪个见过他的单身女性不会为他陷入爱河。Bucky想的话可以令任何人陶醉于他的魅力，没刻意的时候还有大把人前仆后继。”

观看Barnes和Cassie的互动比起他们以前尝试过的行为更能令团队放松。他们看着他俩把所有的家具移回去。他们消失了一会儿，Barnes去拿了一些干净的衣服，推着Cassie进入浴室。他把门留了一道缝，和她聊天。他背靠着墙，完全放松。这是他全新的未尝试的一面。但是Steve看着他，笑得嘴都合不拢了。

当Cassie全身清爽干净地从浴室冲出来后，Barnes把她又带到了公共休息室，坐着帮她编辫子。即使知道Barnes经历过很多事，但直到这时，了解了Barnes有丰富的知识储备可以用来照顾一根筋的女孩子后，Scott才轻松接受了一个事实——Barnes真是个高手。他做的事对Scott来说太复杂了，尝试都尝试不了。辫子像一顶王冠戴在她的头上，在中间缠绕着一些花朵——该死的还是真花——彼此交错，遮住发梢。Cassie对着镜子前后摆头，高兴地尖叫。

他们一起吃了午饭，然后Scott意识到他之前完全不必担心。Barnes甚至能在 _厨房_ 里一展身手。

“好吧，”他们看着他拿着一个平底锅和一把锅铲应付自如时，Clint说道，“我觉得好饿。”

“我以前经常生病，”Steve说，“我们不像你们有这么多种娱乐消遣。你不会相信他第一次试着做饭时，我们在地板上浪费了多少个鸡蛋。”

昆氏机降落。在成为一名复仇者后，Scott第一次感觉不用一回到复仇者基地就手忙脚乱。

Barnes和Cassie在地板上玩芭比娃娃。

“嘿，‘小花生’！”

Cassie跳起来。“爸爸！！”她站起来朝他跑过去。他接住她紧紧地抱着，深呼吸。

“我想你，‘小花生’。”

“我也想你，爸爸，”她对他说。

“你和Barnes先生玩得开心吗？”

“是的！”她靠在他的怀里说道，脸庞明亮，“最喜欢Bucky叔叔了！”

“噢，他现在是你的最爱了？”Scott大笑着问。如果是在此之前，Cassie这么容易就接纳Barnes成为家人，可能会令他有点困扰，但看了他俩在一起后，他确信这份接纳相当重要，Cassie和冬日战士在一起明显比和蚁人在一起要安全。而且令人惊讶的是，他对此适应良好。

“来吧，‘小花生’，”他说，带着她走，“我们该给妈妈打电话了。”

“我已经打过了，爸爸！”

“打过了？”他困惑地问。

Cassie点头，“我们一天给妈妈打了三次电话。我起床的时候，睡觉的时候，还有任何我想打的时候！！”她在他的臂弯里转身，俯视着Barnes，说道，“对吧，Bucky叔叔？”

“对，‘小喷嘴’，没错。”

她在Scott的臂弯间扭动，捧着脸说，“妈妈说我可以待在这里，直到大家都回家！！”

Scott扬眉，“ _真的_ ？”

“FRIDAY为你记录了相关日志，”Barnes帮忙说，“但是，你应该给她打个电话，让她知道你回来了。”

Scott眨眨眼。

Cassie四处扭动，直到他放她下来，然后她跑到Barnes身边，靠着他的腿，“Bucky叔叔！！我们可以玩飞飞吗？”

“不帮你爸爸回去安置好？”

“拜托~~~”她诱哄道，“就一次！！”

Barnes软化了。“一次，”他告诉她，“然后你就和爸爸一起给妈妈打电话，接着睡个午觉。”

“她还为了你睡午觉？！”Scott咆哮。

“没问题！！”Cassie叫道，手臂向上伸。

Barnes冲她笑，把她举起来，晃了一次——她高兴坏了——然后扛着她走了几步，再举过头顶，“准备好了？”

Cassie四肢张开，“YES！！”

“我们要降落了。”Barnes说。他往回退了几步，下沉一点，然后挺直，往四周旋转。Cassie尖叫着保持好姿势，他带着她做了个敏捷的投掷动作，她被足足转了一圈，身体在空中翻转了一遍，然后安全地落到他手臂上。

Barnes亲了亲她的头发，把她抱好，递给Scott，对方惊得除了接过来，做不了任何反应。Barnes用拇指蹭了蹭她的脸颊，“晚点见，‘小喷嘴’。”

“你得在我睡觉前来看看我！”她提醒道。

“会的，我发誓，”他回答，“Stevie和我会优先留出时间。”

因为某种原因，Steve脸红了。“Buck！”他喘着气说。

“好的！玩得开心！”Cassie挥挥手。

Barnes牵着气急败坏地说着话的Steve，晃晃他的肩膀，然后把他从公共楼层拖走了。

“我爱Bucky叔叔。”Cassie叹息。

Scott稳稳地抱着她，“好啦，‘小花生’……我们走吧……”

“给妈妈打电话？”

“是的，是的，给妈妈打电话。”

 

 *~*~*

 

Maggie和Paxton都发现Bucky不仅体贴负责，还 _温和友善_ 。在知道有这么得力的人照顾Cassie后，他们对不能把Cassie带在身边这事感到放心多了——Scott甚至没有争论这个——也更渴望早点亲眼见到他。

Scott第二天早上脑子还昏昏沉沉的，当他去叫女儿起床吃早餐时，发现她早就不在那儿了。在自己这层楼找了超过两次后，他宣告失败，然后去了公共楼层。在那里，他发现她靠在柜台上，将满手的浆果挤到盛着饼糊糊的碗里。

“Oh no！”她一看到他就说，“爸爸！你毁了这个惊喜！”

心跳仿佛在充分地减慢，Scott笑了。“早上好。”他回答。

Cassie叹了一口气，打算把手擦到裤子上，但是Barnes用汤匙截住了她的手。好像本能一般，Cassie调整性地举起手。他 _必须_ 教教他，他是怎么做到的。这会给他们省 _多少_ 洗衣活啊。

“Stevie已经毁了这个惊喜了。”Barnes提醒她。

“我还遮着眼睛呢！”角落里传来Steve的声音。

Scott不得不咬唇忍住爆笑。美国队长在角落里，像小孩一样双手挡着眼睛。

“爸爸！你也挡住眼睛！！我们还没做完呢！”

“好，好，”他说，走过去坐到Steve对面，双手盖在眼睛上，“可以了吗？”

“好啦！现在只要等一小会儿！！这是一个欢迎回家的 _惊喜_ ！”

“那么……你在这里做什么？”在听了几分钟Barnes和Cassie在厨房里来来去去，大声耳语后，他问Steve。

Steve大笑。“和你一样，”他回答，“早起的人——”

Scott从牙缝挤出声，“为我们服务。”

Steve笑着表示赞同。

“嘿，Barnes……我想跟你说声谢谢，为……每件事，真的。”他喊道。

房间里安静了一下，然后Barnes说，“你可以叫我Bucky，你知道的。”

“好的，Bucky，”他试着叫出口。

“没关系的。但是，这不是什么事。”他的声音里好像是带着笑意的？

Steve在他对面叹了一声，但是那听起来很开心。“我也想谢谢你，”他柔和地说，“因为你带Cassie来这儿，因为你信任Bucky可以照顾她，因为看到他，而没有……”

“Steve，这是我的荣幸，真的，别紧张，”他温柔地笑了，“我错过了很多，一直在努力让我生命中的每个人都过得好。Bucky让她很快乐。对我来说那就是整个世界。”

“我知道这种感觉。”Steve给他肯定。

“那么……”他一边说着，一边感觉到热气的咝咝声在接近，“我是不是漏掉了你在任务中被小喽啰打中锁骨的那一幕？还是……”

“Scott！！”Steve震惊地嘘了一声。

Bucky在房间那边轻笑。

“有时间来说说， 哼？我会记得那个的。”

 

END

 

 

①根据维基百科，文中的the Charleston指一种以海港城市Charleston命名的舞蹈，风靡于1920s的美国。

②同样根据维基百科，文中的Vaudeville指一种戏剧表演形式，在1880s至1930s的美国和加拿大很受欢迎。

 


End file.
